


Exposition

by kashiseos (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kashiseos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa were getting pretty close, which meant the ever encroaching need to talk about the thing that Rei wanted to talk about the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposition

Rei and Nagisa were getting pretty close. It meant late nights and lunch dates and jogs that turn into sprawling strolls but it also meant the ever encroaching need to talk about the thing that Rei wanted to talk about the least. It meant the possibility of an innocuous assumption, of an innocent question, of a wandering hand or mouth going somewhere it didn't belong, of a —

"Wait!"

Nagisa froze before pulling away from the kiss, his eyes shooting open and hands pulling toward his body as if he had burned himself. Rei looked down in shame.

"What happened?" Nagisa looked into his boyfriend's face intently, eyebrows pulling upward in concern, trying to make eye contact. "Did I do something wrong?"

Rei shook his head. "It's not — I — I just —" he looked up slowly, taking a shaky breath. Nagisa was listening worriedly. Rei closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"Nagisa, I — I'm asexual."

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief, his eyes brightening. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought — I don't know, I thought you wouldn't understand?"

"Of course I understand! Haru-chan is asexual too, didn't you know? He's already done all the hard work of explaining it to us."

Rei smiled and chuckled awkwardly in relief. "I didn't know that." He took a deep breath. This was all turning out much better than he expected.

Nagisa slipped his hand into Rei's, entwining their fingers. "Haru-chan is aromantic too, but based on what we've been doing for the past half an hour, I'm assuming you're not?"

Rei let out another uncomfortable chuckle. "No, I — um, no, I'm not."

"Well, just tell me what's off limits. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Anything... below the belt, I guess..." Rei's face darkened with a blush, but Nagisa was unfazed.

"Sounds good," Nagisa bubbled, pulling Rei back into a kiss. This time, Rei was free to reciprocate without worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm asexual and demiromantic.  
> My anime blog is kashiseos.tumblr.com


End file.
